Sakuragaoka Sister Schools
by PhantomChurro
Summary: First story! Azusa Nakano and her cousin Kazuya, new students at their respective high schools, the sister schools, Sakuragaoka Girls and Boys High! Follow Azusa and Kazuya as they meet the Light Music Clubs and all of the individuals in it! Slight AU, but follows general story line. INVOLVES GENDERBENDS! I would appreciate any criticisms, comment and favorite if you like it!


**Uh, hi. Im PhantomChurro, and this is my first story. I only spent a few days on it, but i tried to make it as thorough as possible, soo... yeah im just gonna shut up now. Please read my story, and comment or favorite if you like it... yeah im not good at this intro thingy lots of people do...**

**I do not own K-ON! or any bands that are mentioned in the story (If i did all i would do my whole life is sit in my room listening to them play.)**

Today is the first day of my new life. Little dramatic you think? Well, won't you feel dumb when I tell you of all the things I had to go through during my high school life. In a way, I suppose that the whole 'first day' and 'new life' is a little overused, and in all honesty I've had so many new life's you could call me immortal. But that's not the point; the point is that everything changed with my move to Japan, after my many years of living in America. Before that, I guess I should give an explanation as to who I am. My name is Azusa Nakano, and I am a citizen of the United States. I suppose if you want to be like what many people refer me as, you could say I'm an Anchor Baby, as my parents had me in order to live in the states. Really, this kind of brutal honesty you receive from your parents isn't exactly what an eight year old needs, what with my psychological welfare in the developmental stages. So, you could say that I am a rather pessimistic and antisocial teen, pretty much any parents' worse nightmare. However, I don't exactly care, being that it's _my parents._

Aside from the mess that is my childhood, I am a freshman at Scott K. Frame High School in Phoenix, Arizona. Like many of the high school clichés you heard on the television growing up, I get hazed daily. The list of the daily routine is as follows: **_Taunting-Penny Throwing-Physical Harm_**. This has been going on since I arrived at the school, which is pretty much the reason I hate going to school that I've only attended for less than three months. Why am I the target of such bullying you ask? For one thing, I'm one of the shortest students in attendance, making me an easy target. Adding my size into the equation, and the fact that I often sit alone due to lack of friends, and you get the immature and idiotic students who find their torment funny. In simpler terms, my peers make my life a living hell. Well, there's that and the sad truth that I live about two miles away from the school and there are no buses that will take me home. What that means? It means that I have to walk in this god forsaken Arizona heat when it's supposed to be February. As many high school students can attribute, the weight of my backpack is the leading cause of back pain is a seemingly healthy teenager such as myself. As I walk, I look down at my neighbors, upper-classmen who drive to school, and I can't help but envy the air conditioning that is available to them and the absence of weight from their shoulders. Of course, I have my skateboard, something I have had since middle school, but the sudden transition from only notebooks and pens to textbooks and binders threw my balance off. In simpler terms, the sudden arrival of high school supplies made it so my beloved skateboard was obsolete. I looked down the road to see another one of my upper-classmen drive by, many people packed into his large truck. Many of them jeered at me before laughing their idiotic faces off.

I don't have many friends, not like the students at school, who met at the beginning of the year, or had arrived from the same middle school, I was that kid who sat in one of the corners of the school, silently listening to music and avoiding any security guards who came to confiscate the electronic device. Sure I have contacts of the various people that I've met over the years, be it through clubs or just a friendly student trying to make friends, but I never really stayed in one school long enough to make a friend. If anything, the longest I stayed in one school was the few years I lived in japan, in which I attended a single school for a whole year, only to continue the erratic moving my parents put me through. Sadly, that was around the time I was ten, and I had yet to receive a cellphone. If I were to name the person that I could depend on no matter what, it would be my cousin Kazuya. My aunt and uncle, Kazuya's parents, were the people who took my family in when my parents put us through another hasty move, without a thought of where to live. Kazuya is probably the only reason I got through fifth grade, and even if there was still the problem of girls having 'cooties' he still stuck by my side, pulling a few pranks on our seniors, and juniors. Even if I didn't really do anything in the prank besides pulling a rope or directing someone to a spot on the floor, it was still the best time ever. Fortunately, we still kept in touch as we got older, and through him, I have been able to learn Japanese customs, and the language. Something I would have never gotten through my parents. There's a really big time difference for us, it being that he is always getting ready for school whenever I leave mine, and gets out around the time I would go to sleep. I am grateful for the odd school system in japan though, so it isn't that bad if we want to talk. He's also really sneaky with his phone, so he is able to get away with using his phone in class, and often sends me pictures of him making weird poses in his uniform. They're really silly, and they make my day too.

My parents work a lot, and from the time I was born, we have moved constantly. I've lived in Japan for several years, and 11 different states. The longest I've been in one school was for one year, when I attended with Kazuya. Currently, I've been enrolled at my high school for around two months, and every day I hope that maybe my parents will move us up north for their job. However, despite my constant wishing, it has yet to come true, and because of my sudden arrival at SFHS, I'm often the target of bullying. I'm reserved when it comes to other people, whether it be friendly communication or harsh verbal assaults, so my ignoring and not speaking about it actually made it worse for myself. In any case, I should probably start my story.

I was walking home again, much to my displeasure. You'd think that if your parents worked as much as my parents did, and had as many possessions as we do, then my parents would have gotten me a car already. Sure I may not be old enough to drive quite yet, but they could have at least gotten me a bike or something! Unfortunately, my parents had refused my pleas and had me continue my usual route home, headphones blasting Nirvana and keeping an eye out for any cheerleaders and jocks, wanting to torment another loser freshman like me. I bobbed my head to the music, time flying fast and me reaching my large home. "I'm home!" of course, there was no response. My parents are workaholics who seem to love their job so much that they never want to leave it. Whatever, as long as it made them happy I guess. I threw my grey backpack against the floor of the entrance, glad to finally get the dead weight off of my shoulders. I shrugged my shoulders, a vain attempt at getting the stiffness away from my spine. Unsuccessfully I couldn't get the pain away and instead successfully received more pain as my stretching hit a nerve and I got a painful cramp that wouldn't go away. I rolled my shoulders a bit, trying to get the feeling of the unbearable cramp out of them. As I stretched, I moved to the kitchen, looking around a bit to see if my parents at least left a note. Unfortunately, I was met with the same sight as every day, the bareness of a well-kept house. I rolled my eyes a bit and walked upstairs to my room, to grab my guitar. I shrugged off my hoodie, which was my second skin whenever I was at school, and simply tuned my guitar in my less-than-casual clothes and began to hum along to a softer tune than the rock I usually listened to. It was a song that my cousin sent me from Japan, from some band that attended the high-school next to his school of choice. While he couldn't attend the school (it was an all-girls school) he had attended the cultural concert and recorded the song sang by the light music club there. It wasn't bad, considering other bands were probably worse, but it could use a few touchups, like an extra guitar. I hummed along to the only song they performed, trying to figure out the chords to match my guitar, and finding it incredibly hard. I didn't even know that I stayed that way, trying to figure out the song until my mom called up from downstairs, telling me to come and eat. I reluctantly put down my guitar; the fact that I hadn't gotten the song written by beginners down had begun to bug me.

I thought dinner would be uneventful, the same questions were asked in the beginning, '_How are your studies?' _**Fine, sure I'm not top of my graduating class, but I should graduate. **"I'm doing great, top of my class" **My assigned class at least.**_ 'Did you have fun today?'_** No, pennies were thrown at me for being a freshman again. **"Yeah, I got to help the upperclassmen today." **Yeah, because being a punching bag for those idiots ****_is just so much FUN._**_ 'Is your homework complete?'_** No, my backpack is sitting in the entranceway if you didn't notice. **"Yeah, I finished it a while ago." Yeah, I may not tell my parents the truth all the time, but what normal 14- going on 15 year old didn't? Dinner went on as usual when the initial questioning subsided, and I was just quietly eating when they dropped the bomb on me. "Azusa, we will be moving to Japan within the month, okay?" I sputtered out my food, staring at my parents unaffected faces, trying to see if they were actually telling the truth. Unfortunately on my part, they seemed to be completely fine, albeit a little ticked off due to the food I had spit out. "**What?**" now I was mad. How could they expect me to just pack up and leave? I have been living in America for years! Sure, I know Japanese and the mannerisms since I lived there for a few years, but we would probably just live there for a few months. I waited for my parents to elaborate, or at least respond to my question, but they had started to converse amongst themselves, as though I had never said anything. Then, I did something I haven't done since my parents said that Kazuya and I had to leave each other. I slammed my hands on the table and glared at my parents.

I went upstairs, dragging my feet at the news that had just befallen my shoulders. We were moving to japan in two weeks, in which I would attend a Japanese middle school for less than three weeks. **THEN**, I get a week off, only to start school once more because apparently the one week spring break is the Japanese equivalent of the wondrous two months I have off here in America. My parents haven't even decided on where to live yet! Not only that, but I would once again be a freshman, and endure all the bullying once again. I honestly couldn't think of what could make this worse, what with the move and my re-status as a freshman only replaying over and over again in my mind.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

**_BRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_**

**_BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_**

**_GET YOUR ASS UP AZUSA!_**

I groaned angrily at the obnoxious sound of the incessant ringtone, which had successfully woken me up ever since I had Kazuya record it and send it to me. Despite the fact that I was indeed awake, I wasn't quite ready to open my eyes. In all honesty, I would prefer to just lie here for as long as inhumanly possible. Imagine the heaven! Bladder doesn't exist, food and water unneeded… I would just be sitting in my room, lying on my bed, bobbing my head to songs from Linkin Park, and absently learning a new song from the radio stations, only stopping once in a while when I really wanted to practice a song. Unfortunately today is a school day, thus I need to wake up as my ringtone _oh so gently _told me to. He's lucky that I have a sense of humor, and didn't really complain when I woke up the continuous ringtone assaulting my ears. What with all the pranks he plays on me, this prank was only one of the many he has done over the years. To be honest, his pranks I enjoy over many things, and it was through his pranks that we met and became fast friends.

_An eight-year-old Azusa entered the Japanese household, not really frightened, but not_ exactly_ comfortable either; however it could be argued that her discomfort had been because of her parents who stood stiffly behind the young girl. Azusa looked around, trying to notice something familiar, and only finding paintings and pictures that had a different language on them, of which she couldn't read. She frowned, before looking back at her parents, who looked indifferent about the atmosphere of the home, yet not necessarily caring about the presence of their daughter, who glared lightly at them. Looking around, she saw a young boy around her age, wearing blue jean shorts and a striped green and orange muscle shirt, albeit it being a size too large. He was running around in the backyard with rope, balloons, and various other supplies, not really noticing her present stare, and continuing to work silently. This young boy, she would later find out, was Kazuya, who could practically be her brother with his own looks. The boy seemed to recognize that too, as he stopped his activities to stare right back at her. The two were in a stare off before Kazuya finally grinned and ran off to do as he pleased. Azusa turned to ask her parents who the young boy was, only to be met by the tired and exasperated faces of her parents, their way of telling her __**go play**__. Azusa frowned, before looking around the foreign house, trying not to touch or break anything that looked like it was made out of paper or glass as she searched the house for the young boy. She saw many rooms, before she was led to the backyard, where she first saw the boy. She frowned once more at the fact of not being able to find the boy, only to find him when he began swinging upside-down from an above tree. To his amusement, the girl had reacted violently, trying to hit him frantically, from being startled. The boy flipped from his tree, landing with a light thud before he grinned innocently. Azusa scowled, knowing the look was the work of the extreme practice only a seasoned liar could pull off._ _"Who are you?" The boy questioned her so suddenly that she wasn't sure how to properly respond to his inquiry, settling to just stand there and glare at him. The boy seemed unfazed by her glare, which had worked so well for her in the past and had pretty much gotten her through kindergarten. "M'name is Kazu. What about you?" Azusa peered at the grinning boy some more, trying to understand him and his thought process. "I'm Azusa" The boy looked over his shoulder, as if checking the location of something, and turned back to cat-like girl. Azusa continued to stare at him, trying to understand why the boy was grinning so much, a question she had yet to answer even though she had stared at many children with similar grins on their faces. Azusa was startled when the boy spoke up. "Ne, Azu-chan, wanna play a game?" Azusa shook her head 'No' after a moment's pause, a small frown on her face. "I can tell that you're lying. You're smiling, like my mama and papa." Kazuya seemed confused by her statement, and argued against it. "Eh? I'm smiling because I have a lot of fun playing the game I wanna show you, I'm not a liar." At first, all Azusa could think was, __**liar, I saw your smile earlier!**__ However,Azusa continued to frown, seeing as all her knowledge of what liars were had been attained through her parents and teachers had been jumbled up and thrown out the window. Before she had a chance to speak, Kazuya grinned and pulled the unexpected Azusa towards a tree, before climbing it quickly and gracefully. Azusa stared at him blankly, having not experienced the feeling of climbing a tree. Kazuya jumped from his place in the tree, landing next to Azusa with a small _thud_. "Oi~ Azu-chan, what are you doing~? Climb already~" Azusa scowled at the bored and indifferent tone in his voice, before tentatively taking a step closer to the tree. "Kazu, _how _do_ _you climb a tree?" Kazuya stared at Azusa, without a facial expression and not saying a word. In one motion, Kazuya swiftly grabbed Azusa's hand, and pulled her up towards the tree as he scaled it. Azusa was flailing now, trying to keep her balance and trying to grab onto the same spots she saw Kazuya grabbing just a moment before. Successfully sitting in the tree, Kazuya looked over at Azusa, who hadn't done _that _much exercise in a long time. While catching her breath, Azusa went and glared venomously at Kazuya who looked away innocently. Azusa nearly had the nerve to attack him, had she not used a bit of common sense and looked down, seeing how far from the ground she was. In fear of both her life and being left behind, Azusa reluctantly crawled after him, a small squeak emitting from her every time she felt as though she could slip. In little time, they had reached the relatively flat roof, sitting comfortably for a moment before Azusa began to squeeze and stretch his cheeks, tears forming in both their eyes. Azusa being because of the fear she was just put through and Kazuya's being because he was in pain. Azusa glared at him as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp, only to stop his attempts and wait for Azusa to let go of his cheeks. Azusa eventually let him go, but not before pulling him close and menacingly whispering "If you _**ever**_ do that _**again**_ I will _**KILL **_you, understand?" Kazuya felt a bit of fear after hearing that, and apologized, fear of his future plans threatening to be thwarted filled his mind, giving him an oddly sick feeling. He looked over at Azusa, who was still glaring at him, and sighed. "Azu-chan, we have to go down if you aren't going to play the game you know". Azusa pouted a bit, she had gone through so much trouble to get here, why not do just a bit more and be done with it? Azusa looked over at a hopeful Kazuya, who was anxiously awaiting her answer. "Fine, but if it's dangerous you're dead!" Kazuya's eyes came back to life as he listened to her words, before grinning mischievously. "Oh, this won't be dangerous" _

Thinking back, that smile of his was probably what should have screamed that he was up to something. Then again, I probably wouldn't care anyway.

_Azusa was led to an opening in the roof, staring at it curiously before looking as Kazuya began to open the door that halted their actions. Kazuya smiled as he entered, knowingly crawling to a place that was littered with supplies that didn't pertain to any game she had ever seen before. "Kazuya…" Azusa began warily, unsure as to whether or not to stop him. Kazuya grinned some, before searching a bit more and finding the supplies Azusa had seen him running around with when she had arrived. Kazuya looked back at Azusa, and slipped the rope from before into her hand, and opening two slits in the ceiling. He pushed one bucket, connected to all sorts of places that could enable the success of her pull, and gestured for her to join him in watching his work come to fruition. He gestured for her to pull the rope, while guiding her to his watching place, her eyes widening when she saw her own parents, sitting stiffly while drinking the tea that was served moments before. Azusa couldn't comprehend what made her pull the rope without a second thought, but had no time to think, as she tried to resist the laughter that bubbled up when she saw her parents get drenched in water, ruining the professional look they had pulled off. Kazuya quickly pulled both ceiling tiles back in place, pulling her out to the opening in the roof, and laughed with her as they recalled the events moments ago, only to laugh even more as they later heard the frantic yells of the elder Nakano's as they tried to locate the mischievous children._

I smiled, thinking back on one of the happiest days of my life, and chuckled a bit when I thought of the events that occurred afterward. First, my dad had seen us push the tile back, and knew automatically that it was us two. Then, my mom saw the state of my dress, not that I really cared, but when she saw how dusty and dirty it was, she was fuming. Immediately, they had begun to pick up our bags, only to be stopped by me and Kazuya, who begged them not to take me away. My parents still think of Kazuya as a bad influence, so if he is brought up at dinner or any event, my parents get very angry. The unfair thing is that they really don't like him simply because he enjoys playing rock music, of which he got me into. My parents had aspired to become Jazz musicians, and that is pretty much the only genre they expect me to enjoy. Finding my collection of rock CDs came as a real shock to them, but as long as they don't throw away my music, I'm fine. I sat up finally, however much my body protested the movement, and stretched, deciding to finally get ready for school. I had finally finished, and was getting ready to leave when I received a text on my phone.

_Yaho Azusa,_

_I heard you were moving to japan! ^^_

_You're gonna move in with us again! _

_We can play more tricks :D_

_Kazu_

I smiled at the message, reading it as I made my long journey to the school, the weight on my shoulders not as bad after having a full nights' rest, before typing back:

_Kazuya_

_That would be fun, now wouldn't it? _

_Azusa_

I closed up my phone, checking the world clock for japan and finding it was night time over there. I resisted the urge to text Kazuya some more, and instead opted to blast Paramore as I continued on my way to school.

I had already informed most of my teachers of my coming departure, and I received various responses. Some were positive, there were a few sympathetic smiles, and others didn't bother to hide their delight, and had openly told me they couldn't wait until I left. I didn't exactly care about what those teachers thought, but I was absolutely dreading my final class of the day, Guitar. See, in my guitar class, I'm not much of a beginner, since I have been playing for a bit more than six years. Since I can't move automatically to the advanced guitar class, I'm in the regular beginners' class. Everyone in the class understands that I'm an experienced player, but I get praised a lot. It's my favorite class, because while I'm in there, I can actually feel like the people in there are my friends. The teacher too, is a great one. His name is Joey Schaffer, and prefers for us to call him Joey, a name the other students and I had no problem with. He is very enthusiastic about his work, and he has made me feel welcome the most. Of all the teachers that I've had over the years, he will be the one that I will miss above all the others. I entered the class as slowly as I could, taking in as much as possible before looking towards my favorite teacher, who was sitting with some students in the far corner of the big room, playing a popular song as everyone sang along. Azusa smiled lightly, the scene making her want to run away as fast as possible. "Ah, it's Miss Azusa! How nice of you to join in! Come, come! Get your guitar and join in!" Mr. Schaffer beckoned me over, and I couldn't help but rush over to my designated guitar and get back to the group before Mr. Schaffer could start the next song. There was a bit of a shuffle before he handed me a songbook, turning to a page that said _Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by GREEN DAY. _I skimmed the chords needed, since he told me I only needed to play rhythm. I nodded, and we began the song, him sharing a look with a class before he started

_Another turning point,_

_A fork stuck in the road,_

_Time grabs you by the wrist,_

_Directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test,_

_And don't ask why,_

_It's not a question, _

_But a lesson learned in time,_

_It's something unpredictable,_

_But in the end its right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

There was a pause, and as the rest of the class stopped singing, all eyes were directed at me, including Mr. Schaffer's, not pausing his picking and strumming to look at me.

_So take the photographs,_

_And still frames in your mind,_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time,_

_Tattoos of memories,_

_And dead skin on trial,_

_For what it's worth,_

_It was worth all the while,_

_It's something unpredictable,_

_But in the end its right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

Another guitar, a boy I recognized as Peter, took my part. A girl named Gabriella put a hand down on my strings to cease my strumming, and took me over to the front of the classroom, where I could see everyone watching me as they either sang or joined Peter in the strumming.

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end its right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

Before I knew it, some more girls came up to me, the girls who I often tutored in other classes or even taught chords to, and handed me a picture frame, filled with various photos of my time in the class.

_It's something unpredictable _

_But in the end its right _

_I hope you had the time of your life._

I looked back at Mr. Schaffer, who was grinning as he played, and joined the singing during the last verse. Gabriella turned me around, and pulled up the screen that covered the whiteboard, that displayed all sorts of farewell messages and drawings that surrounded the words '_I HOPE YOU HAD THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE Azusa' _I turned back around at my classmates, who all smiled. Some were crying others were hiding it by laughing, and some were just smiling at me warmly. Mr. Schaffer stood up, smiling down at me, and gestured at the rest of the class, most of which were openly bawling now. Mr. Schaffer chuckled a bit, and wiped at my face with a tissue on his desk. He handed me a few before grabbing one for himself and dabbing at his own eyes. I blinked, suddenly aware of the tears streaming down my face. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie, but the tears wouldn't stop. My usual practice partner, a girl I got to know named Katelin smiled down at me and hugged me. When she did that, I couldn't help but burst, crying with everyone and silently murmuring '_Thank You'_ over and over into her shirt.

The class finally settled down after a few words from Mr. Schaffer, and now we all sat in the music room, sniffles and a few chuckles escaping some students every now and then. I sat in the front of the room, not crying anymore, but rubbing my red eyes and smiling at everyone around. Mr. Schaffer finally cleared his throat, directing all attention to himself, before looking squarely at me. Mr. Schaffer smiled before speaking "Now, Azusa, your final assignment is to pick a song. You can choose whatever genre, whatever lyrics, and whatever artist. You have to use all your resources to perform that song with or without helpers. I know you can do it." Looking into Mr. Schaffer's eyes, I knew I could, and exactly what song to play.

"*"*"*"*"*"

I called Kazuya on my way home, deciding to get through my hour long walk by talking to him.

"_Moshi Mosh~~?" _I had always considered that phone greeting as silly, especially how Kazuya said it, but ignored it otherwise. "Yo, Kazuya" I heard a few things crash and a few grunts of pain, but decided to stifle my giggles as he put himself together. "_Azusa! __**Hey**__! Oh yeah, no. wait, why did you call again?_" I rolled my eyes before responding. "I'm walking home again, and I wanted to ask your help with an assignment." Kazuya seemed to contemplate for a second before asking "_How would I help?_" I smiled, and explained my plan, of which he readily agreed.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

The next day, I asked my entire guitar class to stay afterschool the day before my departure as I organized the events that would take place

It took a very long time discussing the project with the principal of Kazuya's school, who had adamantly disagreed until I told him that my knowledge could raise test scores much higher if I transferred to his school and took a test to permit my completion of the ninth grade. Kazuya had to plead for the bay band to play, and through selling his club choice for the next year, he was able to get my resources.

After school, on February 27th, I went up and got connected to the Japanese school, only for a multitude of voices to flow out, with no pictures to identify the voice.

"_Oi, is this thing on?" "Riku don't yell at cam-kun!" "DON'T GIVE THINGS NAMES!" "Let him be, you should be used to him by now…" "Ah, Yuuto-kun, would you like some tea?" "TOMU, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" "But Riku~" "You should give up you know" "I'll never give-""_SHUT UP!" I finally blew after listening to their conversation, and deeming it pretty useless. They didn't seem like they would stop, so I yelled at them, confusing my classmates for my angry outburst. "_Ah, sorry miss, you requested we play a song didn't you?" _"Yes, thank you very much for this, uh, should I introduce you?" "_Oh, could you? We are Houkago Music Time" _I finally turned around, giving a grateful look towards all my classmates, began. "Thank you everyone… I used my cousin as a resource and I asked a band to play for the other parts of my song. They are Afterschool Music Time, a Japanese school band, and we will be performing _Alice Underground_ by _Avril Lavigne._ So, here goes…" I turned to the monitor and told them to start, at which a piano started playing the opening, a drum joining in at a climatic point. The bass started when I began to sing

_Tripping out spinning around, I'm underground_

_I fell down, Yeah, I fell down_

_I'm freaking out where am I now _

_Upside down and I can't stop it now_

_You can't stop me now oh, oh, oh,_

_I, I'll get by I, I'll survive_

The guitar and I began to play in sync, the drum beat helping us stay together throughout the small guitar part.

_When the worlds crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around don't you try to stop me,_

_I, I won't cry_

_I found myself in wonderland Got back on my feet again_

_Is this real? Is this pretend_

_I'll take a stand until the end_

At this time, the guitars changed, and the two of us were complimenting each other with our strumming, the boy expertly hitting the correct chords as the song went on

_I, I'll get by I, I'll survive_

_When the worlds crashing down when I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around don't you try to stop me_

_I, I won't cry_

_I, I'll get by I, I'll survive_

There was a little flash of light, and suddenly all of the eyes went to the monitor. I couldn't see them, but all of the girls were pointing and giggling, and though I couldn't hear them, I could tell they were talking about the boys they could see on the screen.

_When the worlds crashing down when I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around don't you try to stop me_

_I, I won't cry_

The song ended with the piano player fading out with the sound filter, and when it ended, there were a few scuffles on the other end of the monitor. The slam of an opening door resounded in the camera's audio microphone, and was followed by a stern shout of "_Yuuto! What are you doing in here during classes? Get down there before you fail the class! You too Riku! Minao! Tsutomu! And who is this middle school student? This conference is ending now!" _The camera was shut off, and just like that, my connection to the greatest band I have ever played with was cut off, leaving me in shock.

It being my last day, there were many goodbye hugs and exchanging of numbers, some from people I hadn't talked to at all, but nonetheless touching. As I walked, I thought about how I felt so alone whenever I thought of school, but then my guitar class popped into my head and dissipated my loneliness. And now, here I was, getting ready to move to Japan to hang out with Kazuya, and I don't think that anything could change my happiness.

**That was hell to write. I took a day or two off from writing it because i lost the creative flow, but got it back when i played some guitar, listened to some music, and drew some pictures! It's therapeutic really... okay, im off to work on the next chapter for any readers! Wish me luck!**


End file.
